


Time to Get Kraken

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Also bigger tentacles, Also lots of puns, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Carlos, Cecil has a tentadick, M/M, They're both big dumb nerds, Top Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching a cryptozoological "documentary" together leads to something far different than the movie night Cecil and Carlos originally planned and Carlos finds himself more than eager to study Cecil's personal kraken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Get Kraken

Movie night was something that Cecil and Carlos had established early on in their relationship as something that they could do when they just wanted to spend the night in and not have to get all gussied-up to go out somewhere. It tended to happen roughly on a weekly basis, maybe more frequently if Mission Grove Park happened to spontaneously combust and burn for a day or two or Radon Canyon suddenly became a bit more breathtaking than how it normally was. Due to the scheduling of their movie nights, they nearly always coincided with the times when they would have to eat some of Big Rico’s pizza for the week or face the SSP, so one of them would go out on a run for pizza while the other would stay at home and prepare everything for the movie.

This week’s choice wasn’t exactly a movie, but rather a pseudo -documentary about cryptozoological animals, as per Carlos’ wishes. While it wasn’t actual science, fake aspects of the subject such as cryptids always held a special place in his heart, even with the cheap CGI used to represent the beasts. Besides, it would hopefully give Cecil something more interesting to watch than the graphs and such, which Carlos figured always secretly bored him.

Their movie night reached them eventually despite the threat of it joining so many other cancelled days of the calendar and they prepared for it with gusto, getting everything ready before settling down on the couch together. With Cecil already nestled under a blanket, Carlos sitting up against a few pillows, rapt with attention, and a box of Big Rico’s on the low table in front of them, they relaxed in one another’s presence as Carlos started the movie.

It was an episode featuring giant alligators as the star of the show, informing the two on the couch that careless owners flushed their baby alligators once they grew tired of them, abandoning them to the mercy of the sewer system. Once there, they were free to feast upon any hapless rats or sewer workers that crossed their path, becoming feared apex predators of the unintentional ecosystem.

Carlos simply snorted at the screen. Everything he knew to be the facts were being contradicted by this tripe. For one, sewers nowadays weren’t the messy, unpatrolled tunnels the show was making them out to be, there were treatment facilities and more than mere solitary workers to get past. Two, an alligator would most likely clog the pipes in its way down. Three, even if it were to stealthily make its way there, there would not be enough sustained prey for it to survive, much less grow to such colossal proportions as the show was claiming.

Still… There was an odd charm in the sheer outrageousness of it, maybe because it reminded him of his current home in Night Vale.

Besides, Cecil seemed to be enjoying himself, cooing softly while snuggling up against his side, both of the radio host’s arms wrapped around one of his. “They are rather cute.” He stated, looking at the screen and the obviously fake reptile on it with as much fondness as any normal person would show towards a puppy or kitten. “Well, other than the fact that they can kill your children, you know.”

“Yeah, that tends to be a bit of a deal-breaker.” He replied as one of his hands drifted up to gently brush through Cecil’s hair. “Though, you act like those giant alligators actually exist, which I can assure you, they do not. Science says so.”

“You and your science.” Cecil huffed, pouting sullenly up at him while fluttering his eyelashes, displeased with how science could just declare a species non-existent like that. “Giant alligators most definitely do exist, no matter what your science may try to tell you. I mean, it’s not like they’re _mountains_ or anything silly like that.”

“Is that so?” Skeptical, as any good scientist should be when faced with a claim like this. “Well, I’ve never ever seen a giant alligator outside “documentaries” such as this, which can easily be fabricated and altered, so that is most likely the reason why I am doubtful of their existence.”

“I can change that.” It was an offer promising only danger, yet spoken so quickly that, had it been anywhere but Night Vale, Carlos would have questioned the speaker’s sanity immediately.

Being unused to the actual possibilities behind such an unreal statement, the scientist found himself blurting out, “Is that an innuendo?” before he could catch himself.

Which promptly made Cecil collapse against him in a fit of giggles.

“Carlos!” He exclaimed as soon as he drew in enough air to speak with. “I can think of waaaay better innuendos than that and you know it!”

The giggle fit soon set Carlos off as well, finding himself unable to resist laughing along with his boyfriend. “You’re right.” He admitted while trying to catch his breath, wrapping his free arm around him, squeezing him affectionately. “Besides, I would go so far as to say that the kraken would be a far more appropriate cryptid for an innuendo with you in mind, wouldn’t you agree?”

That only proved to exacerbate his boyfriend’s fit of laughter even more as he buried his face into Carlos’ side, trying to muffle his uncontrollable giggles. “Carloooos!” He cried out against him in a tone reserved for people who create only the most groan-inducing jokes, voice muffled by his clothing.

Still laughing himself, the scientist leaned down to press his lips against the top of Cecil’s head. “You are just so cute, mi amor.”

Giggles abating, he nestled against Carlos’ side, nuzzling into him. “I love you soooo much, my cutie wootie scientist.”

Knowing he stood no chance against a compliment war with his boyfriend (especially if he brought out the pet names already), Carlos chose to not make a claim against his supposed cuteness. Instead, he playfully asked, “Is that right? And how much do you love me?”

Tipping his head up to look at him, he grinned, knowing exactly how to respond to him. “As much as you love my giant alligator or kraken or whatever you want to call it.”

Carlos nearly burst out into laughter again at that, but managed to restrain himself, instead quirking an eyebrow up at him. “Really now? In that case, I just might have to give you a little something special.”

“Oh? And what exactly do you have in mind?”

Grinning, he shifted to settle himself on the radio host’s lap, one of his legs digging into the couch on either side of him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he spoke with a voice deeper than his normal one, a teasing edge tacked onto his tone. “That depends entirely on what your kraken wants.”

Cecil’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at Carlos’ forwardness, but, after a few moments, a smirk slid onto his lips, arms moving to curl around his waist. “I do believe that it wants to wreck some poor, unsuspecting vessel.”

He leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, corners of his lips quirking up to form a smile. “Oh my. Well, it’s going to need a nice body of water if it wants to destroy an innocent vessel.”

Grasping him more firmly, Cecil stood up, holding his boyfriend (who emitted a rather adorable squeak at suddenly being lifted) tightly in his arms. “How convenient, I know _just_ where we can find one.” And then it was off to the bathroom with the two of them, Cecil content to let Carlos nuzzle and kiss at his neck and undo the first few buttons of his shirt on the way there.

Once there, he flipped the toilet lid down so he could set Carlos down on it before going to fill the tub, thoroughly checking the temperature of the resulting water several times before being content with it. When he turned around, Carlos had already thrown off his shirt and was in the process of removing his jeans and underwear. He grinned playfully at him, a hand lifting up to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. “That eager to meet the kraken?”

Giggling, he kicked off his pants and boxers. “Of course I am! It’s only natural for a scientist to be eager to make a discovery this important!”

“Good, because it’s just as eager to meet you.” Throwing off his shirt, Cecil then turned his attention to his pants, shimmying them and his underwear down just enough to reveal the cluster of bright, multicolored tentacles at his groin. There was one in the center which was larger than the others that twitched in Carlos’ direction and secreted a translucent slime. Meanwhile, the ones surrounding it squirmed, the small suckers on their tips flexing. “See? It’s wet, slimy, and all-too eager to say ‘hi’.”

Moving to turn off the flow of the water and slide into the tub, Carlos chuckled, enjoying every second of this impromptu scene. “I’ll be sure to give it a warm welcome then.”

Kicking his pants and underwear off the rest of the way, he slipped into the tub right behind his boyfriend, arms reaching around him to hug and squeeze him. “Good, because it likes warmth.”

Twisting around in his arms to face him, Carlos grinned playfully, one of his hands trailing up Cecil’s inner thigh beneath the surface of the water. “So I’ve heard. Now where, oh where, could this kraken be?”

Letting out a soft, pleased sigh, he grinned right back, trying his best to resist just bucking closer to that sweet touch. “It resides _deep_ underwater, you know.”

“Really now?” Continuing to move up his leg, he let out a gasp of mock surprise as his fingers brushed against a squirming tendril. “I think I may have found it!”

Cecil bit down into his own bottom lip, the tentacles reaching out towards his hand. “Perhaps you have.”

He gripped at the main tendril with one hand while his other one moved forward to stroke and rub against the smaller ones crowding around and pressing against his fingers. “Oh, I’ve definitely made a _very_ important discovery here!”

Tipping his head back, Cecil let out a moan, loud, low, and lusciously rich as it reverberated through the steam-saturated air. “Ooooh, it looks like the kraken _really_ likes you, you wonderful, talented scientist!”

Smiling, he pressed closer, hands twisting amongst all the tentacles twining around him, just wanting to wring more of those delicious sounds out of his boyfriend. However, he turned out to be the one to let out more noises as he let out a yelp, suddenly feeling cool, slimy _things_ wrapping around his upper body.

“Oh my,” Cecil started, looking at Carlos with half-lidded eyes, enjoying how well he looked in the mass of the larger fluorescent tentacles that had emerged from his back while his dear scientist was so focused on pleasuring him, “it seems as though this vessel cannot escape from the kraken. Whatever shall the poor thing do?”

Letting out a breathy chuckle, he stroked one of the tentacles that was now curling its way along his arm. Then, he brought it up to his lips, bestowing a kiss upon the slick surface. “It will simply have to submit to the beast’s will.”

Grabbing Carlos’ hips, he dragged him closer until he was straddling his lap. “Well, it also looks like there are rough waters ahead. I have no idea how this unsuspecting little vessel is going to make it out in one piece.”

The scientist moaned loudly as he felt the group of tentacles squirming around right under his ass, eager and wanting to burrow inside him. Hands moving to grip at the hair coating the base of Cecil’s skull, he cried out, “Take me down!”

And Cecil did, using his grip on him to pull him down onto his cock, moaning as it squirmed its way into him.

“Oh god, C-Cecil, yes!” He stammered out, back snapping into an arch as he was stretched open and filled up so wonderfully by that whipping, writhing tentacle. He greedily thrusted his hips down upon the tendril inside him, not caring at the moment how the action sent waves of water sloshing up over the side of the tub, only wanting to be filled more, to feel more of that smooth, slick appendage worming its way into him. After the initial frantic thrust in, a rhythm was established, with him bucking down in time with every hard push Cecil made into him. The rhythm was set up so that the tentacle inside him just barely flicked against his prostate with every thrust, every brush sending wonderful molten pleasure spreading outward to every other nerve in his body, eventually settling to gather low in his stomach.

Cecil, meanwhile, was nowhere near as composed as he usually was. Cracked moans oozed their way out of his throat whenever he was able to draw in enough breath for them. When he wasn’t letting out moans or groans, he was panting roughly, the sound of it being overshadowed by the near-constant sloshing of the water around them. His tentacles squirmed around the “vessel” in his grasp, the ones at his groin noisily attaching their suckers to Carlos’ body, ensuring he couldn’t get away even if he wanted to until he was finished with him. “Oooh Carlos,” He babbled, lost in a haze of pleasure, “my sweeeet, wonderful—mmm—Carlossss. You’re sooo good, so—ah!—tight! So, very amazing in e-every way!”

Ducking his head down under Cecil’s chin, Carlos let out a breathy chuckle, nuzzling into his throat. “Ceeecil… Tha-that’s not a scientific fact and you know it. However, it _is_ a scientific fact that this k-kraken is _very_ friendly and I would be w-w-willing to study it further, especially if it remains this in-depth.”

“Oh, of c-course it can remain in-depth. In fact,” He emphasized his statement with a particularly hard thrust into him, pleased at the sharp cry it wrung from his boyfriend, “it can get even moooore in-depth if you wish it to.”

Trembling slightly as he felt the heat coiling in the pit of his abdomen begin to reach a peak, the scientist pressed his lips to the skin in front of him repeatedly. “Oh, yesss, I would love to research this matter as thoroughly as p-p-possible, but I’m afraid that—mmm—my work day is about to be over with.”

Smiling, Cecil thrust harder into him, tentacles squeezing around him as the tendril within him whipped more fiercely. “Ngh, go right ahead then. Far be it from me to keep you at work ah-after hours.”

The increase in force both within and around him finally did Carlos in and he cried out Cecil's name as he came. Moments later, as his seed was dispersing into the water, he felt a spurt of warmth within him as Cecil called out his name, managing to elongate it into far more than two syllables.

They both panted in the aftermath, weakly clutching and clinging to one another as they regained their strength in the cooling bathwater. Eventually, Cecil was the first one to speak up, lightly nudging Carlos’ head with his cheek.

“Hey, babe, we should probably get out and get dried off now. If we stay here for much longer, we’re not going to want to move at all.”

Groaning softly, Carlos simply buried his face deeper into Cecil’s neck. “Mmm, already don’t wanna move.”

Sighing, Cecil just readjusted his grip on his boyfriend, holding him tighter before standing up while holding him in his arms, never tired of the squeaks Carlos made whenever he did so. Hauling his now-lazy scientist out of the bathtub, he settled him down on the toilet again and draped one of their fluffy towels around him, leaving him to dry himself off as he focused on getting all the moisture off of his own body. That done, he pulled one of Carlos’ arms over his own shoulders, wrapping his arms tight around his middle before leading him to their bedroom.

Once there, he settled him down beneath the blanket before snuggling up closer to him. He seemed to be drifting off to sleep along with his boyfriend, but then a few deep chuckles from him caught Carlos’ attention and he simply had to ask what he was laughing about.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, just the kraken gained another victim is all.”

Playfully huffing at him, Carlos lightly shoved his shoulder. “Yeah, well, next time, the kraken is going to be at the mercy of the scientist studying it.”

“Hmhmhm, that sounds more than acceptable.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
